From a Lady to Her Love
by BeckyS
Summary: A trilogy of poems, rated T for part 3.
1. One Kiss

_If this looks familiar, yes, I stole it from myself from another fandom. I like it here, though._

_**From a Lady to Her Love**  
BeckyS  
2001/2007_

**

* * *

**

**_One Kiss_**

I'll stand on my toes to stretch up to you,  
For one kiss, my love, just one kiss.

When you bend down to me I'll disappear against you,  
Enfolded in your arms, surrounded by your scent,  
I'll pull your mouth to mine  
For one kiss, my love, just one kiss.

The world will disappear, all my problems, all my pain,  
With your hands stroking my back, holding my waist to yours,  
For one brief moment life will be perfection  
While we share one kiss, my love, just one kiss.

As our lips part from each other, I will look into your timeless eyes  
And memorize them, the heated gold-flecked green  
That will warm a cold heart in the years to come,  
As I remember our one kiss, my love, just one kiss.

I pray you will remember me, remember our kiss,  
But not forever, my love, not forever.  
For you and I must follow our paths,  
And they do not run together.

But I will not forget our one kiss, my love,  
Never just a kiss.

* * *


	2. The Letter

_**The Letter** _

The trees onshore did not dress in their Autumn best this year,  
Nor are the stars as bright as when you were near.

The ocean will not calm. Like my heart,  
it rages with nothing to blame for its anger.  
The wind howls in the trees, yet is drowned  
by the silent screams of my sorrow.

But isn't it worse to be apart forever, than to grasp  
what we can, when we can, for as long as Providence allows?  
I might lose you; and you, me – yet we've lost already,  
given up our souls with sorrow but without courage.

I leave the night sea alone to grieve,  
I step from the squall to my sanctuary  
Determined to place heart and life  
before you with mere ink and paper.

And just inside the door, on the tablestand  
is propped a thin letter, addressed in your hand.

* * *


	3. Homecoming

**_Homecoming_**

The door chimes, a wordless call.  
Fly across the room,  
into his welcoming arms,  
into his welcoming kiss.

Hand on the back of his head,  
fingers running through soft black hair,  
pulling his head down,  
reaching for his mouth,  
arm on his back under his jacket,  
hard muscles so real!

Feeling tender circles drawn behind,  
give in to the pressure of the strong arm  
drawing waists together.

Words that barely make sense,  
spoken between kisses and hot breath,

_I couldn't stay away... _

Slide lower to undo the holster tie-down,  
fingers ascend the inner thigh,  
out to the hip,  
in to the buckle,  
hear the gunbelt drop to the floor  
feel large work-rough hands tangled in curls,  
stroking a jawline,  
finger under the chin to raise lips for another kiss,  
growing stronger, deeper.

_I missed you, I missed you...  
_It doesn't matter who says the words.

Locked together,  
step back, step back, step back,  
fall over the back of the couch onto the cushion,  
roll off to the floor,  
somehow his jacket is gone, his shirt is open,  
feel his breath move down from ear to neck,  
nudge aside fabric to bare collarbone…tickles.

Laughing, run for the door  
but caught at the desk,  
pushed back on the slick top,  
those luscious arms on either side,  
holding, trapping, undoing button after button.  
Take him by surprise and wrap legs around his waist.

His powerful arms lift,  
one strong and hard under derriere,  
the other around shoulders,  
long fingers cradling head,  
kissing halfway across the room,  
stopping at the couch.  
Push him back to drop on the cushion,  
fall onto that hard chest,  
slide down the long body to the belt buckle,  
it's gone,  
top button,  
it's gone.

_Sharp breath pulls muscles taut... _

Swept up in the air once more,  
arms around his neck,  
playing with that glorious black hair,  
distance disappears,  
lips to soft lips, plundering.

Bang into a chair, kick it away,  
finally make it to the bed, oops missed,  
the rug is soft on bare skin.

_A baritone rumble begins deep in his chest,  
counterpoint to delighted alto cries... _

Exhaustion. Delicious, lingering exhaustion...  
He moves.

_Don't go...  
Shhh...I'm not leaving you...not ever again... _

Lifted to the soft bed,  
tender kiss on forehead, cheek,  
linger on the lips,  
blanket pulled gently, tenderly  
over chilled shoulders,  
he slides under as well,  
a furnace to warm the coldest, loneliest heart.

Face tucked to chest,  
arms holding tight,  
fingers hidden under the covers, entwined.  
He sleeps, deep relaxed slumber.  
Finally tension eases,

_he's home...he's really home... _

* * *


End file.
